


Quarantine

by swilli47



Category: Bridget Jones (Movies), Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding
Genre: Bridget Jones's Baby - Freeform, Bridget Jones's Diary References, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilli47/pseuds/swilli47
Summary: What would happen if Bridget and Mark had to shelter in place for Covid 19 with 4 year old Billy?  This story’s timeline follows my other work, The Wembley Concert.
Relationships: Mark Darcy/Bridget Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Quarantine

“Mark, where are you?,” Bridget called from the kitchen.Not hearing a reply, she walked toward the sliders that led to the back garden.Poking her head out and not seeing any evidence of her husband, she walked out onto the patio and down the steps to peek around the left side of the house.There on the grass, in a hammock, she finally spied him.He was asleep in the sunshine, his face relaxed in a half smile.As the air had turned slightly cooler in the waning afternoon daylight, she turned to go find a light blanket with which to cover him.

After checking that Billy was still asleep in his bed, as his nap was only half over, she grabbed the blue blanket that was draped across the rocking chair.Tiptoeing out of the room and then quietly opening the door to the patio again, she stealthily and slowly made her way to where Mark was sleeping.Bridget carefully unfolded it and delicately placed it over his shoulders and torso.After she laid it over him, he grinned, mumbled something unintelligible and turned slightly away from her.Smiling down, she turned to walk back into the house, glad that she hadn’t woken him and disturbed his rest.Just as she started to move away, she felt Mark grab her wrist and pull her down, laughing as he did so.

“Hi.How’s the sheltering in place going?William still asleep?,” he asked, while holding her tightly and plying her face and neck with kisses. 

Smiling back, she asked, “I can’t tell if you’re social distancing or distancing yourself from me socially.I haven’t seen you in hours and with Billy sleeping soundly, I was getting lonely.”

“Hmmm, let’s see what I can do about that.Would hate for you to feel all alone while you can’t visit your friends.”  He then proceeded to kiss her slowly and thoroughly, moving his hands up to cup her breasts as he did.

“Mark!We’re outside, someone could see!”Her protest was at best half-hearted as her hands had moved to his belt and begun to unfasten it.His response to her hand moving inside and under his boxers was a low groan into her ear, as he lightly nipped at her lobe.

As she continued to gently stroke him, it caused him to say, “Point taken.Shall we move into the house then?”

Getting up from his lap, she bent and took his hand, helping him up from the swinging bed.Taking a moment to refasten his pants, he laughed out loud, grabbed her from behind, around the waist, and hurried her in through the door and toward the stairs. 

Halfway to the first floor, they heard William start to cry from his bedroom.Looking at Bridget’s disappointed expression, Mark said, “I’ll get him, darling.Give me five minutes and I’ll be in,” he waggled his eyebrows as he said this, taking off towards their son’s room in a trot. 

True to his word, he was back just as she had changed into a sexy negligee and moved onto their bed. 

“Now, where were we?,” Mark said, as he doffed his clothes and joined her, kissing her neck as he leant over, saying, “Very sexy nighty, I don’t remember this one...”

“I’ve worn it before, but it somehow never manages to remain on me very long.Probably why you don’t remember it,” she laughed.“What did you do to quiet Billy?”

“Promised him we’d go to the park if he slept for another half hour.We are allowed out of doors, aren’t we?”While he said this, he moved his kisses down to between her breasts, licking and kissing the soft skin there, before moving the thin strap aside and taking one hard point in his mouth, while running his fingers over the other one, outside the diaphanous material. 

“Yes,” she replied, with a catch in her throat.His attention never failed to illicit such a reaction from her and she laid her head back in response. Moving his kisses slowly downward, he lifted the short gown and pushed it up, exposing that she didn’t have any pants on.Smiling, he trailed his tongue down her stomach, stopping momentarily to delve into her bellybutton, swirling with more force.He then made his way to her inner thigh, guiding her legs up with his hands, to give him better access.By this time, Bridget’s breathing had become slightly ragged and her hands were now running through his hair, leaving him in no doubt as to her arousal. Tantalizingly slow, he trailed his tongue up her thigh, teasing her with quick thrusts, then backing away just as quickly.The effect was driving Bridget crazy and she wanted nothing more than to feel him finally make and hold contact with her.Moving her hips up, she said his name, adding the word “please” in a desperate tone.Laughing low, he then did as she requested, tenderly moving his tongue into her as she moaned softly, cognizant of their sleeping son a few doors down. Using his tongue with utmost talent, he proceeded to drive her mad with its movement, probing, pushing and bringing her to the brink, then stopping as he could feel her excitement build, only to begin again, after her breathing had calmed. As he did this several times, as she finally climaxed from his expert care, she felt overcome with pleasure, again calling his name, but quite loudly this time.Eyes wide, Mark looked up at her, as she tried to focus.Listening intently for any sign that William had woken again and thankfully not hearing anything from his room, she smiled in relief, saying, “That was so very nice.Now, your turn.” 

Mark moved back up so that he was lying next to her.Pulling her into his arms, he said with a soft chuckle, “Rest a minute, love.Looks like you could use it.”He kissed her temple then, murmuring that he loved her. 

Always one for equality, Bridget trailed her hand over his chest, running her fingers over his hardening nipples, feeling him respond immediately.She leaned up and moved her mouth over his chest next, her mouth licking where her fingers had been, her hand moving down to take him firmly in hand, feeling his hardness.His quick intake of breath assured her that she was on the right track and she then moved her mouth down to take him in, knowing that he must be very aroused, after he had spent so much attention on her.She liked to tease him, when she did this for him and to him.But when his hands ran through her hair and she heard him growl low in his throat, she changed tact and instead moved up and down, slowly at first, then quicker, as he begged her to continue, calling her name now.Her hand moved down to help him along and with the other, she cupped and caressed him gently, until he came quite quickly. 

Laughing lightly as she drew herself up to lay next to him again, she said, “Mmm, Mr. Darcy.You never cease to amaze me.You usually aren’t one to, shall we say, let me off so easy.Guess you were really taking the half hour timeline seriously.”

“God, what I wouldn’t give for another ten minute nap at this moment,” he replied to her with a relaxed smile. 

Just then, her mobile started ringing.“Mark, you sleep for a little.I’ll grab this call,” looking down, she saw it was her mother, “from my mum, check on Billy and come back and get you in a few.”

Later, as Bridget was putting on Billy’s shoes and getting his stroller ready for the promised walk to the park, Mark came down the stairs, looking refreshed and smiling at them both. 

Picking their son up and nuzzling into his neck, causing squeals of high pitched laughter to erupt from him, he asked her, “How’s your mother and more importantly, how are both your parents holding up under the shelter guidelines?”

“Funny thing that. My overprotective mother just told me this lockdown is God’s way of telling me I go out too much. Sorry Mark, this entire pandemic is my fault for not staying home more,” she said with a wry laugh and a roll of her eyes as they went out the front door, holding William’s small hands between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written while sheltering in place due to Coronavirus. A little fun to pass the time.


End file.
